Extra Visitation
by radiofreeamy
Summary: A series of one shots written in the Visitation Universe for the Support Stacie Auction. Smut abounds!


**This is the first of two one shots written for the Support Stacie auction.**

**Special thanks to LaTuaCantante4him and ILRPinkGirl for graciously donating $180 to a fellow fanfic lover who is battling cancer. Women like these make me proud to be part of this fandom. Give them a round of applause!**

**A big thank you to my lovely beta, Jensy. She makes me want to be a better writer! Love you babe and thanks for the ultra quick beta. xoxo**

**This is an AU Visitation experience. This will not happen in the real fic. :) But there will eventually be sex, I promise!**

**disclaimer: I don't own a thing.  
**

I paced back and forth in my bedroom, anxious for Jasper to arrive. I had been planning this day for weeks and I prayed my night with Bella would be perfect.

I was no longer incarcerated in Meyer Juvenile Detention Center. Chief Swan and Dr. Cullen had hired me a real lawyer, who had worked diligently to procure a new trial. I wasn't lucky enough to get off scot-free, but I was now on probation, living in a halfway house of sorts in Seattle.

My new home was much better than prison, but there were still tons of rules. The D.O.C. made me wear a really annoying electronic ankle monitor, only allowing me to leave the house for school or work.

Unfortunately, I hadn't been released from Meyer until November, making it too late to enroll in college and secure financial aid for the spring semester. It was now February and I had gained acceptance to The University of Washington in Seattle for the following school year.

I worked as a waiter at Outback Steakhouse. It was my first real job and it basically sucked. The hours were long, and the manager forced me to wear a god-awful purple shirt, covered in pins the manager termed "flair". I had a place he could stick his flair. I spent most of my shift directing confused customers to the proper restroom, "Sheilas" or "Blokes". But I couldn't complain, because it wasn't prison, and I was actually making pretty good money.

I had learned to overcome my shyness, flirting shamelessly with the steakhouse customers. Occasionally I would even throw in a fake Australian accent, greeting the ladies with hearty "G'day, mates." It worked like a charm and I often had the biggest tips of the night. Bella claimed that I had superhuman powers which allowed me to dazzle any woman I wanted. I appreciated the ability to charm my way into bigger tips, but the only woman I had any interest in dazzling was Bella Swan.

Bella and the gang ate at my restaurant almost weekly, and every week Jasper tried to order something alcoholic. He was such an idiot. Once I actually let him believe his virgin strawberry daiquiri was the real thing. As the night went on he began acting like a drunken fool, and became the brunt of many a joke when I announced to the group that there was actually no alcohol in his drink. He didn't speak to me for a week.

I looked forward to seeing my friends on those nights, but it broke my heart to watch them leave together, off to enjoy the rest of their evening. What I wouldn't give to take Bella to some classy restaurant for a romantic date, treating her like she deserved. Sighing, I would remind myself that I only had one more year of intense probation to endure before I could live a normal life again.

Bella, Jasper, Rose, and Alice had graduated the previous year and were all in their second semester at U Dub. Alice and Bella roomed together in one of the dorms, while Mr. and Mrs. Hale bought a condominium for their son and daughter to share. Jasper and Rose still had a typical love/hate sibling relationship and I thought their parents were crazy to think they could reside together peacefully. Luckily, Alice and Jasper were attached at the hip and that was probably the one thing that kept Rose from killing Jasper.

Bella was . . . well, Bella was perfect. She had decided to major in English and was already considered a sophomore due to all of her Advanced Placement credits from high school. Her love and support towards me never wavered, and I was even more in love with her than I had been a year ago.

We saw each other almost every day, but the rules of my probation prevented us from having much opportunity to have any real intimate time together. That alone was the biggest downfall to my probation.

I was allowed visitors at the house, but females were not allowed in my room. (The gay guy down the hall had it made!) Bella came to see me daily. She had an almost three-hour break between classes on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, when she would come by and we would have lunch together in the visitor's lounge. If we were lucky, none of the other residents would be around and then we would make out, enthusiastically groping each other until she had to leave for class. Until recently I had never known the pain associated with blue balls. Now I was a card carrying member of the Blueball frequent flyer club.

Bella wanted to have sex. With me. Badly. I had always thought that teenage boys were the ones with uncontrollable sexual cravings. I'd since learned that wasn't always the case; my girl was fervently eager to make love to me, losing her virginity in the process.

So far the closest we had gotten to sealing the deal was at her dad's house on Christmas. I had been granted permission to spend the day at the Swan's house, where we opened presents that morning before Bella cooked a holiday feast of grand proportions. Noticing that Charlie had passed out on his recliner shortly following lunch, Bella quietly dragged me up to her room—basically jumping me when we arrived to her bed.

Bella hoped to run the bases and score a homerun, but regrettably we weren't prepared, and there would no way I would have unprotected sex with her. Charlie would cut my balls off if I got Bella pregnant, a risk I wasn't willing to take.

So we settled for an epic dry humping session. I experienced my first orgasm that wasn't self-realized. It was delightful, but only made me hungry for more. Oh, and Bella took her shirt off! I had previously wondered what the big deal was when it came to women and their breasts, but when Bella slipped off her bra while straddling my lap, I was sure I heard angels descend as lights from the heavens shone on the perfection that was Bella's chest. I couldn't wait to see and touch those glorious mounds of perky flesh again.

Today was the most romantic day of the year: the fourteenth of February. Before Bella, I never had a reason to give Valentine's Day a second thought. But tonight I had big plans, and if everything came to fruition, I was going to make love to Bella.

In order for my plan to work, I had to enlist the help of Jasper and Alice. Jasper did some research, claiming he had a way to remove my electronic monitor without setting it off. The plan was for him to take it off of me and place it on himself before spending the night in my room. He was willing to give up his Valentine's Day because Alice wasn't available anyway, planning to study with some classmates for her Econ test. They were going to celebrate the following night, after her test.

He was supposed to have arrived by five p.m. but it was already ten minutes past the hour and I was starting to get antsy. My dinner reservations were for six. Finally Jasper barged through the door, panting heavily.

"Sorry man, preparing my disguise took longer than I expected."

"Disguise?"

"Yeah. I decided to take extra precautions in case Rob opted to do a room check tonight. We can't have you getting caught now, can we?"

Rob was getting his Ph.D. in Psychology and was the live-in advisor of the halfway house, supervising the five guys on probation living in the house. He was actually a pretty cool guy, but also a major stickler for the rules, who wouldn't give in an inch where Bella was concerned.

Occasionally Rob did room checks during the night, when he would open the door, shine a flashlight on the bed to make sure we were really there, and then leave. He didn't monitor us like that very often, and until tonight I never had a reason to care; I was always in my room by lights out. But tonight I wouldn't be staying in my bed—leave it to Jasper to think of everything.

"Check this out, man. Tada!"

Jasper removed his Mariner's ball cap and I gasped when I saw his once blonde curls now a shade of copper.

"You dyed your hair?"

"Alice did it. She thought it might be kinky if we pretended to be strangers meeting for a blind date tomorrow. She's really into role play, you know. So, she's currently a platinum blonde and I figured I would go with a shade similar to yours. You like?"

He twirled around the room like a model on the cat walk, fluffing his hair with his hand.

"Honestly, it's a little creepy to see my hair on you."

"I tried to make my hair stand up the way yours does. But no amount of hair gel could keep this mop from falling down. That's why I'm late. But isn't this great? If Rob does a room-check tonight he will see the hair and your rendezvous will be a success."

Jasper was insane, but I had never known a more loyal friend. He would take a bullet for me, and I loved him for it.

He slipped off his backpack and pulled out a screwdriver.

"Let's get that monitor off, so you can get to dinner."

A few held breaths and sweaty palms later, Jasper had removed the monitor and had it attached to his own leg. It felt amazing to have my ankle free of that thick metal band.

I quickly put on the suit Dr. Cullen had purchased me for my retrial and Jasper helped me with the tie.

"You look good, Masen. Bella is one lucky girl."

"Thanks man. I hope everything works out tonight."

"So, are you nervous?"

"Yeah, a little. I've never been on a date before—I hope I don't screw this up."

"I'm not talking about the date, dumbass. I'm talking about what's going to happen _after_ the date. You know. Losing your V-card?"

"Oh yeah. I'm definitely nervous about that. My hands start shaking if I think about it too much. I did a little research online about foreplay and stuff, but I really have no idea what I'm doing. Hopefully since Bella is a virgin, she won't know if I'm screwing up."

He patted my shoulder.

"Look man, it wasn't that long ago that I was in your shoes. You are going to do fine. Just follow your instincts and make sure she is satisfied before you even think about yourself. Just worship her body and make her feel like a goddess. Go slow and remember that since it's her first time, it's probably going to hurt. Don't freak out if she wants to stop. It took a couple of tries before Alice and I made it to the finish line. But most of all, have fun. You deserve this."

I was touched by Jasper's little speech. Before I had a chance to thank him, he handed me his car keys and a box of condoms.

"I've already taken care of that, Jasper."

"You can never have too many, Edward. You never know. Bella might be a closeted nympho and once she gets a taste of the Masenator, she won't be able to stop."

"Masenator?"

"You know, your dick. Don't you have a name for it? I call mine J.."

"Stop! I could live my whole life without knowing what you call your penis, Jasper."

I shook my head. "Jasper, I really appreciate everything. I'm not sure what time I'll be back tomorrow morning, but Bella has class at nine, so probably sometime around then."

"No problem, man. Take your time. I have a feeling Bella's gonna want to skip classes tomorrow. I brought my laptop since I have a history paper to work on, so no worries."

I gave Jasper a man hug and surreptitiously made my exit, breathing a sigh of relief when I made it to Jasper's car unnoticed. Luckily Rob was nowhere to be seen.

A bouquet of roses sat on the passenger seat with a note scrawled in Alice's handwriting: "Good luck!"

I smiled nervously before making my way to Bella's dorm.

I found a parking spot near the entrance of Avery Hall and dialed Bella's room from the call box.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe, it's me."

"Edward! I'll be right down."

I hung up the phone and waited patiently for Bella.

After a few seconds the door flew open and I was nearly knocked over as Bella threw herself in my arms. It was typical for her to greet me this way, but it still shocked me almost every time.

I captured her lips in a slow, deep kiss and slid her body down till her feet were back on the ground.

She backed up a step and took in my appearance; I could tell by her expression that she liked what she saw. Bella wore a short black dress that clung to her body as if it were tailored for her. Her stunning radiance made my body respond already to her presence, and I tried to will my building erection away.

I feared if Bella knew what the sight of her did to me, that she would likely drag me up to her room to have her way with me. Sex was definitely in the cards for tonight, but I wanted to experience each and every aspect of the romantic evening. I hadn't been lying when I had told Jasper I had never been on a date before. Bella had always been the one doing thoughtful things for me, but now that I finally had money of my own, I wanted to treat my girl to dinner.

"Edward, you look so handsome in your suit." Bella leaned in to kiss me again.

"And you are beautiful as always, my love. I hate to rush, but we are running a few minutes behind schedule and we need to get going if we are going to make our dinner reservation."

"Okay. Lead the way."

I took her hand and opened the passenger door of Jasper's car. She was preparing to climb in when she noticed the bouquet of roses laying on the seat.

"Ohhh! Are these for me?"

I had already screwed up. In my eagerness to get to Bella, I had forgotten the flowers. You always bring flowers to the girl as you pick her up for a date.

"Crap. I meant to give you those when you came down. I was so nervous, I forgot. Sorry."

"Don't be sorry! They are beautiful. I love them."

She stood back up, wrapping her arms around my neck and kissing me on my lips, followed by placing soft kisses up along my neck towards my ear.

"Relax, baby. It's just me and you and I'm sure tonight will be perfect. I love you."

"I love you too, Bella."

After we were both situated in the car, I started the engine and made my way to the Italian restaurant Rose had recommended. It was supposed to be elegant and romantic, but I was just relieved it wasn't a steakhouse.

Bella alternated between holding my hand and adjusting the radio.

"So, what time do you have to be back tonight?"

"Curfew is still at ten."

"Oh. That's a bummer. But I guess I should be grateful that Rob let you out long enough to take me to dinner."

See, Bella didn't know about all my plans for tonight. As far as she was concerned, we were having dinner and then I would be returning to my house for the night. She knew Jasper was letting me borrow his car, but she had no idea that I was going to spend the night with her.

Dinner was magnificent; both the food and the company. Bella ordered the ravioli and I had the gnocchi, sharing the tiramisu for dessert. She filled me in on her classes and chatted happily about her plans for spring break. The easy conversation enabled my nervousness to subside momentarily.

After dinner we went to the top of the Space Needle. Neither Bella nor I had ever been there, and it seemed like a romantic thing to do. The place was packed with couples— apparently I wasn't the only one with that idea. The lights of the city were lovely and we forgot our surroundings, beginning to make out enthusiastically on the cold balcony until we were interrupted by an older docent clearing her throat.

"Young people today . . ." she muttered as she shook her head.

Bella giggled and began dragging me to the exit as I mumbled my apologies to the older woman.

"Let's get out of here, Edward. We still have an hour before you need to be back. Let's go back to my room where we will have some privacy."

I had never seen Bella's dorm room before and I hoped Alice had come through with her part of the plan. We climbed the stairs hand in hand, heading up to the third-floor dorm room.

Bella fumbled with her key, finally opening the door.

She turned on the light and gasped when she saw the room littered with rose petals and unlit candles.

"Oh my gosh. Edward, did you do this?"

"Yeah. But it's not complete."

I grabbed the lighter out of my pocket and began lighting the candles situated around the room. Then I plugged my ipod into Alice's stereo, filling the room with the romantic melody of _Clair de Lune_.

"Edward, this is perfect. _You_ are perfect. I love you so much."

"Dance with me Bella?"

"I would love to."

I gathered Bella into my arms and we swayed together to the slow, melancholy melody. We lost ourselves in our kisses as I pulled her as close to me as humanly possible, wanting her to feel how her presence affected me.

"Bella, I have a surprise."

"There's more? Oh Edward, you didn't have to get me anything. Just spending time with you is all I've ever wanted."

"Well that's good, 'cause I was hoping we could spend the night together. Jasper's covering for me and I don't have to be home till tomorrow morning."

"Really? You're serious? But what about Alice?"

"Alice is staying with Rose tonight. We have her blessing."

"Edward?"

"Yes?" I whispered as I kissed her neck softly.

"Does this mean what I think it means?"

"I think so. Bella, I want to make love to you . . . if you'll have me."

"Oh, God, yes," she whispered as she began slipping my jacket from my shoulders. "I've been waiting for this moment for almost two years, Edward."

"Me too, Bella."

Our kisses became heated, with our tongues tangling furiously together. I began kissing along Bella's neck and collarbone, slipping the straps of her dress off her shoulder as my lips trailed down. Bella's eyes were closed with her head leaned over to the side, allowing me room to explore the delicate features of her jaw and neck. She rubbed her hands up and down my chest, pausing to stroke her thumbs over my nipples. The sensation was divine, and my cock was as hard as it had ever been, straining furiously against the waistband of my slacks.

We slowly disrobed one another, stopping to kiss and lick any newly exposed flesh. Our soft moans filled the room along with the soft classical music in the background. I suckled Bella's breasts and explored them with my hands, convinced they were made especially for me as they fit my palms perfectly. Bella explored my chest as well and I gasped in surprise as she began caressing my own nipples with her tongue. She gently guided me backwards the short distance to her small bed until the back of my knees made contact with the mattress. After unbuttoning my slacks, she then pushed me back on the bed and peeled off my shoes, socks, and pants.

I sat back with my elbows resting on her purple comforter, taking in the sight of Bella clad in only her silky black panties. She blushed as she watched me explore her body with my eyes. I had never seen a more beautiful sight.

"Bella, no woman has ever looked as beautiful as you do right now. You are stunning and I'm the luckiest man in the world to call you mine."

Her blush only intensified as she moved her eyes down towards my crotch.

Following her eyes, I glanced down at myself, finding that my grey boxer briefs did little to hide my erection. Bella's eyes were filled with lust, leading me to feel overcome with a sudden moment of nervousness. I had never been naked in front of a girl before, and hoped I would be enough for her.

"Do you want me to take these off?" I asked, pointing to my underwear.

"No. I want to do it," Bella whispered.

She walked over to the bed and sat down next to me. I sat up and began gently rubbing her back, kissing along her elegant collarbone and shoulders.

As I felt her right hand begin exploring my upper thigh, she made a comment about how soft the hair on my legs was, but I really didn't absorb what she said because all I could think about was the fact her fingers were just a few centimeters away from my erection. I was already aroused beyond measure and I prayed I wouldn't come the moment she made contact.

She slowly moved her hand up and I moaned her name as she began rubbing her hands along the outside of my boxers, cupping my erection. I had touched myself many times over the years, but none of that came close to feeling as wonderful as this.

I was panting now, watching mesmerized as Bella's hand disappeared under the waistband of my boxers. She was touching me completely now, skin against skin. Her fingers were hot and soft and she wrapped herself around me to begin stroking my length slowly.

"You're so hard, yet so soft. It seems like such a contradiction. Am I doing this right, Edward? I've never done this before."

"Bella, you feel so good. I'm not going to last long."

"You're going to come?"

I moaned something that may have resembled a yes.

"I want to see you."

Bella stopped her stroking for a moment and I lifted my butt as she slid my boxers down my legs and onto the floor. My erection bounced free of the elastic, coming to rest at an odd angle on my stomach.

I looked at myself and then at Bella. She was eyeing my crotch and licking her lips.

"Sorry, penises aren't the prettiest things in the world."

"What? Edward, you're beautiful. Your penis is perfect. It's just much bigger than I imagined. Not that I have any reference."

She blushed again and began stroking my cock, slowly rubbing her hand from the base all the way to the head. She used her thumb to caress the top of my head and run it along the slit. I could feel the moisture I was already releasing as she rubbed it along the head.

"I want to make you feel good," she whispered, almost too quietly for me to hear.

"What you're doing is right on target then."

After only a few moments I felt the stirrings of my orgasm as my balls began to tighten. My eyes were closed and I was practically panting as I neared my release.

"Bella . . . I'm going to . . ."

I never finished the words as I felt my orgasm overtake me, spilling onto my stomach. A deep, guttural moan fell from my lips as I called out Bella's name.

It was the most intense orgasm of my life and I fell back onto Bella's bed, trying to catch my breath.

She was still lightly playing with my cock and she lay down beside me to capture my lips in a soft kiss.

"Bella. There are no words. That was, that was perfect."

"I'm glad you liked it. That was much messier than I expected."

We both laughed as she inspected her fingers, now drenched in my release.

"Hold on."

Eyeing a towel hanging near her dresser, I made my way towards it and cleaned her hands as well as my stomach.

"Better?"

"Oh, I didn't mind. It was just a lot more than I expected."

I sat down next to her, caressing her thighs and rubbing my fingers along her panties, noticing immediately that they were drenched from her own arousal. "My turn," I whispered, capturing her lips with my own.

I slowly slid off her panties, licking my lips at the sight of her perfect "V" of dark curls. She was exquisite.

We began kissing eagerly and I trailed kisses along her neck and breasts.

"Scoot back on the bed and lie down, my love. I want to kiss every inch of your body."

She blushed a deep red, but followed my directions, resting her head on the pillow. I made my way up the bed, crawling until my head was level with her stomach. I began licking and sucking along her ribcage and stomach, taking a moment to explore her belly button. Her skin was soft and flawless, and I left no spot untouched as I worshipped her body. Her breathing had picked up; I could feel her heart beating rapidly below my lips and tongue. Her hands caressed my hair, urging me on.

In my research on how to be a good lover, I noticed one recurring theme: oral sex. Apparently it was the crème de la crème of foreplay, revered by almost all women. I had no idea what I was doing, but my girl had waited a long time to have an Edward Masen-induced orgasm, and I was more than willing to give it a try.

I continued licking along her upper thighs, slowly making my way closer to the promised land. Her arousal smelled surprisingly sweet.

Spreading her slightly with my fingers, I began licking what I hoped was her clitoris. I believed I must have hit the right place because Bella nearly jumped out of the bed, letting out the most seductive moan I had ever heard.

"Oh my God, Edward. Don't stop. Ever."

My coordinates were correct. Not knowing really what I was supposed to do, I began caressing every available inch of her pussy with my tongue. I circled her clit and thrust my tongue into her entrance. Bella was thrashing along the bed, her legs closing around my head. Deep, throaty sounds filled the room as she begged for more. Suddenly her entire body tensed and her thighs clamped around my head.

"Oh Edward . . ."

I could feel her sex contracting around my tongue and I knew she was coming. It was the most erotic moment of my life and giving her pleasure was even more enjoyable than my own orgasm.

I continued to explore her with my mouth as she came down from her high. Her entire body relaxed and her legs released my head, allowing me to trail kisses along her pelvis and up to her breasts. I slowly crept up the bed so that I was lying beside her and I couldn't stop myself from laughing at her sated body language.

Her eyes were closed and her arms were draped languidly above her head, splayed out on the pillow. Her breathing and heart rate seemed to be decreasing. If it weren't for the sly grin on her face, I would have thought her asleep.

"Where did you learn to do that?" she whispered.

"I just made things up as I went along. I take it my experiment was a success?"

"Edward, you can do that to me anytime you want. After breakfast, before lunch; in the car. You name the time and I'll pencil you in."

"I love you Bella. I'm so happy I could show you in this way just how much you mean to me."

"I love you too, Edward. Always."

She rolled on her side to face me and we began kissing slowly as we held each other.

My erection had returned immediately after my own release and it rubbed deliciously along Bella's stomach as we kissed.

I was surprised to feel Bella's hand feather along the underside of my shaft.

"Looks like you're ready to go again, huh?"

"I'm always ready when I'm around you, love."

"Hold that thought," she instructed as she hopped off the bed and walked across to her desk. She reached into her top drawer to extract a roll of condoms. She removed three and made her way back to the bed.

"You have high expectations, my love."

"Well, I figured we may want to do it again later and this way we won't have to get up again."

She ripped open one of the condoms and began rolling it over my length. The feel of her hands applying the latex felt amazing.

She rolled onto her back and I climbed between her legs. I rested atop her, keeping my full weight off of her with my elbows.

We began kissing, gently at first, but soon our tongues grew urgent. My cock rested at her entrance and I could feel the heat pouring from her body.

"Are you ready?" I asked, looking deeply in her eyes.

"Yes."

"Please let me know if I hurt you in anyway. Okay?"

"We'll be fine, Edward. We are meant to be together in this way. I've waited nineteen years for this moment. Make love to me."

"As you wish," I exhaled as I began pushing myself inside her.

The pleasure I experienced while entering Bella was beyond anything I had ever imagined. The tightness and warmth of her pussy enveloped me and I was overcome with ecstasy. I couldn't stop myself from moaning as I slowly sheathed myself inside her. I watched her eyes for any sign of discomfort, and was pleasantly surprised to find none.

It was over much too soon. I came after only a few light thrusts, emptying myself into the latex. I slowly pulled out of her and tossed the condom into the wastebasket by her bed before collapsing next to her.

I may have lost consciousness for a moment, and came to as I felt Bella press soft kisses along my chest.

"Bella, that was better than I ever imagined. Thank you."

"No Edward. Thank you. For loving me; for making all my dreams come true. I love you."

"I love you too, Bella. Always.

I rolled over and captured her in my arms, eventually falling into the best sleep of my life, knowing I was spending the night with my one true love.

**Thanks for reading!!! I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are love!**

**The next installment is coming soon and it's Bellacentric. :)  
**


End file.
